Love Behind the Gates of Ivory
by Pandora's Imp
Summary: An Archie/Ruby romance from Heart of Darkness to the Finale. WIP
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ruby leaned against the workstation at the back of the diner. With her elbow on the counter and her chin propped up by her hand, she mindlessly poked the burgers she prepped for tomorrow's shift with a fork. Over and over she'd push the meat down, watch the blood pool up, stop and watch it absorb back in.

It was Saturday night and normally she'd be out having some fun but since her experience with Emma in the woods, she just didn't feel like socializing. A situation that surprised no one more than her grandmother, judging from the look of shock on her face when Ruby offered to work the closing shift. It was followed by a beaming smile of pride as she assumed it was Ruby's way of stepping up and taking on more responsibilities.

Ruby wasn't sure that was the reason but it gave her an excuse to not be out drinking that didn't bring up a bunch of questions she didn't feel like answering. Besides, she found out pretty quickly that all the men who were supposedly so into her, really didn't care much about her issues. They'd ask her if she wanted to talk, but if she did, she soon noticed they weren't paying attention to anything she was saying.

She stretched and looked at the time, shocked to see it was already 11:00. She didn't think she zoned out that long. She slowly set about cleaning up and making sure everything was shut down. She was just locking up outside when a figure caught the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw it was Archie walking down the street, looking back and forth.

"Archie?"

"Oh …hi Ruby." he responded, barely looking at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um yes, yes," he nodded and shook his head, "I mean no. I had a late night session with a client and Pongo got out somehow. I've been looking for him for an hour with no luck. I'm getting worried."

Ruby could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't getting worried, he'd been worried for a while. Granny always said you could tell a lot from a person by the way they treat animals and the concern he showed for his dog was touching.

"Well I can help you find him."

"Oh that's okay Ruby I wouldn't want to keep you from your plans."

"I just left my plans for tonight." she said, gesturing back to the diner. She hesitated and added, "Besides, I've recently discovered I'm pretty good at finding things."

He stopped looking around and faced Ruby for the first time.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry you had to.."

She cut him off, "Not important right now. Let's just find Pongo."

Ruby stood and closed her eyes. She didn't know how, but she never really looked for anything, she felt for them instead. It was one of the things that had been freaking her out lately. A few seconds passed and she opened her eyes to a curious Archie staring at her.

"This way." she told him.

She walked quickly down the street, past the shops to the rows of houses with Archie following her.

A couple blocks in she turned right.

"Ruby don't you think we should go slower to look?" Archie asked, trying to catch his breath.

She didn't respond until she stopped at an alley.

"He's down here," she said and continued walking.

Sure enough, five houses down was Pongo, his nose pressed against a backyard fence.

"Pongo!" Archie called, still a little winded.

Pongo went over to his owner who was looking stunned at Ruby.

"That was amazing. H..how did you do that?"

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged, hoping he wouldn't push the issue. She looked over the fence where Pongo was, "But I do know why Pongo was here. Look."

Archie finished getting on Pongo's leash and went over to the fence. Sitting on the other side was another Dalmatian."

"He just wanted to be with his friend," Ruby laughed.

"Well that doesn't excuse him running off. I suppose I could go visit the owner, maybe arrange for a play date." He bent down to Pongo, "But we go together next time."

The dog licked Archie face, oblivious to the worry he caused.

Archie stood up, "Thank you Ruby. I don't know how you did it but thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome," she replied and focused on the ground. "Like I said, I've realized I have a talent for finding things."

"You know if you ever needed to talk about what hap - "

"Thanks but I don't think it's so bad that I need professional help." she winced, realizing her words sounded a lot harsher than intended. "Sorry Archie, I didn't mean.."

He waved his hand. "No need to apologize. I apologize for intruding."

Ruby could tell by the way he was slouching, her words hurt. Still feeling bad, she gave him a meek smile.

"What I would appreciate is if you walked me home?"

Archie straighten up and smiled back.

"Of course. I would love to."

They walked quietly for several minutes before Ruby broke the silence.

"Do you normally have clients this late?"

"Sometimes, but this was unscheduled. Most people work day jobs so I try to work around their schedule. Plus, I've always been more of a night person."

Ruby stopped, surprised.

"Really?"

"Really. Most people are surprised by that, although I don't know why."

Ruby eyed him for a moment making sure to be more careful with her words.

"I think because people associate night time as being dark and dangerous, and you're not quite that type," she said with a wink.

Archie thought for a second before he started walking again. "No I guess I'm not, but I'm still more a night person. I actually normally walk Pongo this time of night when all the streets are quiet."

"Yeah I'm the same way. Not with the dog walking, just being a night person."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," he chuckled.

Ruby was grateful that as they walked Archie never mentioned anything about Kathryn or Mary Margaret. She really didn't want to talk about it and it seemed like the only thing everyone in town could talk about. He asked how Granny was and how business was. Basically, he stuck to stuck to small talk as if he knew Ruby wasn't in the mood for talking about what happened.

Eventually they made it to her front steps.

She turned and faced Archie, "Thanks for walking me home."

"Thank you for helping me find Pongo. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah but later, unless someone is a no show, but I'm hoping later."

"Well then I'll likely see you later tomorrow."

Ruby starting walking up the steps

"Oh Ruby?"

She turned around but Archie seemed frozen.

"Yes?"

"Um…what I said earlier about you ever needing to talk about what happened. I didn't mean professionally. Even if you just wanted to talk to a friend, my door is always open."

Ruby crossed her arms, tilted her head and studied Archie for moment before smiling.

"Only if you want to, no expectations I just…"

"Thank you Archie. You know I've had a lot guys say the same thing to me, but you're the first one who I believe actually means it."

He looked at her confused. "Well I do mean it."

She laughed, "I know and I appreciate it."

Still looking a little confused, Archie gave her a nod, "Have a good night Ruby."

"You too." she replied and entered the house.

_- - - She's running through the woods. She's running fast. Trees are whipping by her. She needs to make it to a clearing up a head. Her friends are there_

_She reaches the clearing. It's covered in blood. Limbs are scattered everywhere. She tries to scream but can't. She wants to turn around and run away but she can't. She goes forward and trips. She falls to the ground. She looks up and is staring at Mary Margaret's head, her dead eyes still open.. She scrambles up and looks around. All her friends are there. All torn apart. She did this. She looks down at her hands. Blood pours from both of them._

She wakes up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Archie stopped outside Granny's diner on his way home from his nightly walk with Pongo. He knew it wasn't likely but he hoped he'd catch Ruby working late. It's was three days since Pongo's excursion and she hadn't been to work since. Although Granny had assured him she was just feeling a little under the weather, he was still a little worried.

It was silly since he had no reason, or right for that matter, to be concerned but he's had far more inappropriate thoughts of Ruby ever since he could remember.

It wasn't just the obvious, any man with whose heart was still beating would find her attractive, but she also had an air of joy around that he found intoxicating and contagious. For lack of a better word, she bubbled and those around her couldn't help but bubble just a little but as well.

Despite proddings from Marco and now from David, he never could act on those feeling. Ruby liked men who were dark and dangerous and as she had even told him – he's not quite that type. Every scenario he imagined and he imagined plenty, always ended in his mind with rejection and a lasting awkwardness between them.

He considered for a moment just stopping by the Inn but it was late and if she really wasn't feeling well then she was hopefully resting.

"Well boy, I guess we will have to wait and see if she comes in tomorrow," he told his sole companion and made his way back home.

As he approached he noticed someone sitting on his doorstep. As he got closer he noticed it was Ruby.

Ruby was on his doorstep.

He blinked a couple times in case he was imagining, but there she was. She stood up as he approached.

"Hey Archie. Is that offer of a sympathetic ear still open?"

She didn't look well. Her eyes were bloodshot and underneath were the dark circles of someone who desperately needed a good night's sleep.

"Absolutely. Come on in."

He led her to his living room.

"Have a seat" he said and gestured to his couch. It was the same one he had at his office. In fact most of the furniture in his home were the same as his office although he couldn't remember ever buying anything.

"Can I offer you some tea? I think I have hot chocolate." He rubbed the back of his head and looked around as if the hot chocolate was somewhere in the room.

"Tea would be great." Ruby replied and tried to smile but didn't quite succeed.

"Tea it is. I'll just be a moment."

He calmly walked to his kitchen and started racing as soon as he was out of site. His kitchen was a disaster. He searched for a couple clean cups, then gave up and washed two. He looked for a sugar bowl and creamer. Everybody had those, surely he must have them somewhere. He had a teapot. Didn't those things come in a set? He had plenty at the office, and a nice serving tray but he never had anyone over here. Finally he gave up when the kettle whistled. Put some sugar in a bowl and pour the cream in a measuring cup. Why he had one of those and not a decent cream container he had no idea. He didn't bake.

"Can I help?" Ruby asked when he brought out the teapot and cups.

"No, no I just have one more trip." He rushed back and get the rest, making a mental note that he had to give the entire place a good clean.

"Sorry." he said when he had everything laid out. "Most of my things for being a good host is at my office."

He started to sit down in the chair next to the couch.

"It's fine Archie, but could you please sit on the couch with me? I'm here as a friend not a patient and it feels too professional with you sitting over there. "

"Sorry. Old habits." He sat down in the opposite corner of the couch from Ruby. It felt awkward to not be in his chair and he hoped it didn't show. He turned to face Ruby who was curled up in the other corner with her feet tucked under her. Her hands fiddled with her her red lock of hair. She didn't say anything and Archie was about to break the silence when she asked.

"So if someone tells you something and you think it makes them dangerous, do you have to report them?"

Archie sat back confused and concerned.

"Well, normally yes," he saw Ruby slump, "but as you said, you're here as a friend, so I don't have to follow any code of conduct right now."

She nodded, still fidgeting with her hair.

"Ruby, what happened? Is everything okay?"

Ruby shook her head.

"It's just I've been having these dreams."

She proceeded to tell him all about her nightmares, about the blood, the body parts, how she knew in her dreams she had killed all her friends. Not just killed, ripped them to shreds.

When she finally finished she was in tears.

"What's wrong with me? I don't want to hurt anyone. Am I some kind of closet psycho? One day I'll snap and massacre the whole town?"

As bad as Archie felt for Ruby he was also relieved. This wasn't anything serious, although right now he knew Ruby felt it was.

He smiled at her.

"Ruby you are in no way a closet psycho."

"But why would I dream these horrible things?"

"Well there are two reasons. First you found a human heart in the woods and it bothered you a lot right?"

She nodded

"Second, you consider Mary Margaret a friend right?"

She nodded.

"She took me in when I left Granny's."

"Well the heart you found was Kathryn's and it was that evidence that got Mary Margaret arrested. Your dreaming you killed you friends because your subconscious feels guilty that you found the evidence that enable Mary Margaret to be locked up. When you combine that with the gruesomeness of finding a human heart, it actually makes sense that that guilt would manifest itself in the disturbing way it has."

So I'm not crazy?"

Archie chuckled, "Not at all. Actually the fact that you're so concerned about this just shows you the type who cares about not hurting peo-"

It took him a moment to register that Ruby had flung herself around him and had her arms around his neck. She was hugging him

"Oh thank you! You have no idea how worried I was."

Archie's eyes were wide. Stunned at first, he was unsure how to respond.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"You're welcome." he replied almost as a question.

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

"You know I was actually staring to think I might have black out like you see crazy people do in the movies and that I killed Kathryn and framed Mary Margaret."

"What? No! You're not a killer Ruby" He replied, still processing the fact that he had Ruby in his arms seconds before.

"I know it sounds stupid but I haven't gotten much sleep the past few days, I've been scared to sleep and then my imagination started going. I'm just really relieved I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"No you're not going to hurt anyone. Now I'm not sure this will stop the nightmares but hopefully now that you understand where they come from they won't be as scary."

"I hope so too," she smiled and got up, "I should probably get going and try to get some sleep. I think Granny's patience is wearing thin with me not showing up to work."

"Of course." Archie got up and walked ruby to the door.

"I hope you get some rest."

"Thanks again Archie. I owe you big time."

He waved his hand "You owe me nothing. I'm always happy to help a friend."

She gave him a big grin and walked out.

Archie stood there smiling and staring at the door for a few moments before heading to his kitchen to clean.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're awake and dressed," Granny said surprised. "Does that mean you're coming in this morning?"

"I am." Ruby said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across from her grandmother at the kitchen table.

"So…I noticed you went out last night. I actually thought you stayed out since I didn't wake up to you screaming." Granny looked up from her coffee and asked, "I take it no nightmares last night?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Granny sighed, "Well they say that type of activity helps."

Ruby shot her grandmother a quizzical look.

"Activity? What are you talk…" Her mouth dropped open when she realized what she meant. "Granny! I was not…. There was no activity. I was over at Archie's place."

Granny's face brightened and she gave Ruby a big smile.

"Archie's? That's great! I always hoped you'd wise up and see the value of a decent man like Archie Hopper instead of the bad boy losers you normally bring around."

Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa, slow down crazy lady. We had a cup of tea and talked. He helped me get a grip on the nightmares I've been having. That's all. Besides, Archie has never shown any signs that he'd be interested in me that way."

Granny scoffed. "Just because he doesn't leer and ogle doesn't mean he isn't interested. It just means he's not rude."

Ruby rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. She hated admitting when Granny had a valid point. Judging from the smug grin on Granny's face, she didn't have to.

Satisfied, Granny got up from her chair.

"I'm going in now to open. Make sure your there by the time we start serving and I'll need you to run the rent over to Mr. Gold sometime today."

The diner was packed that morning but Ruby noticed a couple regulars were missing.

Emma, who always stopped in to at least get a coffee to go, hadn't shown up. Ruby hoped it was because she found something to help Mary Margaret.

Archie also hadn't come in.

Ruby didn't know if it was because she hadn't been to work for days or if it was the same reasons she had for not wanting to go out socializing but she found the regular male customers who she normally had to humor for tips, to be especially annoying that morning.

She had to remind herself to smile and be friendly. The tip jar needed it, but she kept looking at the door.

She was just pouring Dr. Whale a refill when Archie came in. She barely registered what Dr. Can't Take a Hint was telling her. Something about how she should have come to see him to see him if she was feeling ill and his special examination that could've helped her.

She forced a smile, excused herself and headed straight for Archie's table.

"Good morning Archie," she said with a big grin.

"Ruby! Glad to see you're back at work."

"Thanks," she said and poured him a coffee. "Your usual breakfast today? It's on the house."

Archie gave her a quizzical look. "Really? "

Ruby put her hand on his shoulder and said just loud enough for the others to hear, "After what you did for me last night, it's the least I can do."

She turned around wearing a mischievous grin, winked at Dr. Whale and returned to the counter where Granny was leaning.

"Real cute." Granny said.

"Too much?" Ruby asked.

"Look at the poor guy. He's redder than your lipstick."

They both looked over to the table where a very red faced Archie was sitting. Dr. Whale was gaping at him. He looked over at Dr. Whale, shrugged and raised his cup as if to say cheers before taking a sip. His face was red but there was also a big smile on it, easing Ruby's guilt considerably.

Granny turned to her, "As soon as the morning rush is over I want you to take the rent over to Mr. Gold's shop."

Ruby brought out Archie's breakfast and gave him a meek smile.

"Hope I didn't embarrass you too much."

He looked up, "Nothing to worry about. It was actually rather funny."

Ruby giggled, "I'm glad you thought so, but I wasn't joking about what you did for me last night. I finally slept ok."

Archie gestured to the seat across from him. "Would you like to sit down?"

Ruby looked over her shoulder for Granny but didn't see her.

"Maybe for a minute, I'm supposed to be taking the rent over to Mr. Gold's shop," she said, scrunching her face.

"Ah. Not a favorite task I take it?"

"Not really."

"Well Mr. Gold seems to have an unnerving effect on a lot of people."

"Actually I don't have a problem with him. He's always nice and polite, at least to me. It's his shop. Some of the things in there are so creepy."

"Well, if you like, I can go with you?"

"Really? I know I'm being silly but that would be great. You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. We can go as soon as I'm done?"

"Sure take your time." Ruby said. She got up and noticed Granny at the counter who, for once, was not giving her a stern look for fraternizing with the customers.

"It's locked" Ruby said, trying to peer in through the window.

"He's probably at the sheriff's office. I know he's providing counsel to Mary Margaret." Archie peered in beside her.

"Dr. Hopper, Ruby?"

They both jumped and turned around to see Mr. Gold behind them. Ruby couldn't think of anyone else who was able to sneak up on her like that. Most of the time, she knew when someone was approaching.

"Granny sent me over to pay the rent." She said and waved the envelope she held in her hand.

"Ah good. Always nice not to have to go and pick it up. Please, come inside and I'll get you a receipt." He unlocked the door and held it open for them to enter.

She entered the dimly lit the shop, grateful to have Archie behind her.

"I apologize for not being here. I'm afraid I've had to close the shop down often lately." Mr. Gold said as he went behind his counter and grabbed a large book.

"Yes, I understand you're helping Mary Margaret. Are you having any luck?" Archie asked looking around.

"Unfortunately not yet but I'm confident that in the end it will work out." he replied, not looking up.

Ruby tried to avoid looking around and focused on Archie who had managed to find the two most disturbing items in the whole shop. He looked over at her and she mouthed the word "creepy" to him before he looked back at the puppets.

"Here you are dear."

Ruby, startled at being snuck up on for a second time, looked over at Mr. Gold who was right next to her holding the receipt.

"Thanks," she said taking it from his hands.

She looked over at Archie who was still staring at the puppets, "Archie?"

He didn't respond. She looked beside her to Mr. Gold who was watching him intently with an eerie smile on his face.

Ruby went up to Archie and touched his shoulder.

"Archie?" she asked again.

Archie shook his head, "Sorry what?"

"Ready to go?"

"Um yeah. I mean yes."

As they made their way out, Mr. Gold called, "Make sure you say hello you grandmother for me."

"I will," Ruby replied giving him her best smile.

When they got outside Ruby notice how pale Archie had gotten.

"Are you ok Archie?"

"Hmmm? Um yeah…. I'm fine but your right about his shop, funny how I didn't notice it before."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ruby was getting worried, he didn't seem at all like himself at all. "I don't want to go back to the diner if you're not."

"No, no I'm fine Ruby, really and I need to… um, get back to the office."

"Ok, well thanks again for coming with me. I'll see you later okay?"

"See you later Ruby." Archie replied, still looking disorientated but well enough to turn around and start walking to his office.

Against her better judgment, Ruby headed back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_He's sitting in his chair. Henry is on his couch.  
"You can't help me you know."  
"And why do you think that Henry?"  
"Because you don't help kids, you destroy their lives."  
Henry is no longer sitting on his couch. Another dark haired boy is there. The boy is younger than Henry. Beside the boy are the puppets.  
"Why did you do this to them Archie?"_

"Archie?"

"Archie?"

Archie opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp. Marco was standing over him, looking concerned.

He blinked a few times. His hands hovered slightly above his desk as he tried to orientate himself. He had fallen asleep and judging from the drool mark on his papers, he'd been asleep for a while.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked.

Archie rubbed his hands down his face, "Sorry Marco, I was up late last night working and must've dozed off this morning."

That wasn't entirely a lie. He was up late working. He'd been asked to provide testimony to Mary Margaret's character and while he wasn't sure it would help, he didn't make things worse. He'd been reviewing what could be asked of him to ensure he wouldn't be caught off guard. However, he'd also been distracted ever since his trip with Ruby to Mr. Gold's shop. He was sure it was a result from overworking and being over occupied with Henry and his book. He was well versed in Henry's story of Jiminy Cricket and the puppet people and was sure that was why he had such a reaction to seeing those things in the shop. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he needed to re-evaluate Henry's treatment. Perhaps letting the imagination run wild with no restraints wasn't the best thing.

He was also worried he made an ass of himself in front of Ruby when things between them had been going so well.

"You're working too hard my friend." Marco said, interrupting Archie's thoughts. "Come, let's go eat."

Archie looked down at the pile of papers on his desk and then at Marco who was already holding the door open. He'd neglected their friendship lately with everything going on and cancelled lunch with him several times already.

"Excellent idea." He told him and grabbed his coat.

-

As they entered the diner Archie saw Ruby taking orders at another table. He shot her a meek smile, hoping she wouldn't be upset with him for abruptly leaving her yesterday. She returned it with a big grin that eased his nerves considerably.

Neither gesture was lost on Marco, who was looking expectantly at Archie as they sat down.

Archie said nothing. Marco looked over at Ruby and back at Archie.

"So... are you going to tell me what those looks were about?"

"Oh. Well, Ruby and I have spent some time together lately."

"That's great I'm glad you finally saw the light and asked..."

"Sshh!" Archie said waving his hand over the table. He looked and saw Ruby approaching. Lowering his voice to a whisper he added, "I haven't. It's not like that."

"Archie! I'm so glad to see you are okay. I worried about you all day yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm not sure what came over me. Like Marco said earlier, I've been working too much I guess." It was a flimsy excuse but he hoped Ruby wouldn't push the subject.

"Well as long as you're okay," she smiled, "Seems like you need some fun time."

"Yeah your probably right but I'm working on something to hopefully help Mary Margaret right now so that takes priority."

"I know the whole thing is just awful. " Ruby looked up as two more customers entered, "What'll be today guys. Our special today is the club sandwich."

"That sounds great." Marco said, "With a coke please"

"Me too" said Archie, "Same thing."

Ruby nodded and walked away.

Archie looked over at Marco who was staring at him with pursed lips, eyebrows slightly raised and arms crossed.

"What?" Archie asked.

Marco uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, placing them both on the table.

"Archie, you are my dear friend so understand when I say this, I say this out of love. Stop being a fessacchione."

"A what?" He had no idea what that meant but he knew Marco's past history with Italian phrases and was certain it wasn't good.

"A big idiot." Marco said, throwing one hand up in the air.

"Sssh," Archie said again looking around to see if anyone heard.

"No." Marco wagged his finger but lowered his voice. "I have to say this. You've been pining for this woman for how long? As long as I can remember and now you say you've been spending time together?"

"Yes but I'm not sure how that makes me an idiot."

"When the woman of your dreams says you need some fun time, the correct response is what are you doing this weekend or ask her when her next day off is. You absolutely do not tell her maybe later."

"Just because she said that doesn't mean she wants to go out, she was just being nice."

"Ruby's nice to me too but she doesn't look at me the way she looks at you."

"I think you're just seeing something because you want to."

"Archie I'm saying this because your my friend and I want to see you happy. I want to see you in love. Don't you remember what you told me after you were stuck in that mine? You said you were going to take more risks. Ruby was supposed to be one of them. Months have passed and you've done nothing."

Archie stared at the table. Marco was right. He couldn't be angry at the man and there was a change in Ruby. The truth was he was still terrified of rejection.

"I see you know I'm right."

Archie nodded and looked over to Ruby who was approaching with their drinks.

"Here you go guys. Burgers will be right up." She looked over at Archie. "Too bad you came in during the lunch rush. I have no time to visit."

She rushed off and Marco gave Archie another look.

"Alright I get your point."

"So do something."

He looked back over to Ruby, who was bringing out plates to another table. He could hear his heart pounding. He felt warm and hoped that just this once, it didn't mean he was blushing. He took a couple deep breaths and continued staring at the table for several moments. Finally, he took a long sip of his drink and watched Ruby approach them with their orders.

"There you go, two club sandwiches."

"Um Ruby," his voice sounded muffled to him.

"Yep."

"What... I mean when is your next day off?"

"Well Saturdays are supposed to be mine. I've been working them lately but I'm sure Granny would give them back if I asked. "

"Would you like to do something with me Saturday? Have some fun time?" He couldn't believe he actually said it. Even more he couldn't believe Ruby was still smiling.

"I'd love too." Just then a crash came from the kitchen. "Crap, gotta go. We'll figure out details later okay?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'll drop by later when things have slowed down."

"Sounds good." Ruby replied, rushing back to the kitchen.

Archie exhaled and sat back in the booth. Marco was beaming.

"Aha! See? If it wouldn't look so obvious I'd order some drinks to celebrate."

Archie smiled at his friend. "I can't believe I did it and she said yes."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Now let's eat. "

-

He got nothing done for the rest of the afternoon. He tried but kept looking at the clock to see if 2:45 arrived. He knew Ruby was off at three. Plus, his mind kept wandering on what to do Saturday.

He looked at the clock again. It was 2:35.

He thought about a picnic, if they went out during the day. A day date is a safe bet for a first date but being night owls was something they both had in common so a night date would be more meaningful. They could go for a nice dinner but since Ruby works in a diner maybe she would wnt to avoid restaurants. That didn't leave much choice in Storybook. Maybe the picnic was best.

He shook his head. He had to get a grip.

He would just ask her if she had anything she'd liked to do first. Then if she didn't, he would resume worrying, fretting and obsessing over it. He looked at the clock again.

2:40.

Close enough.

He had not even gotten off his front step when he heard a scream coming from across the street. It sounded like Ruby.

He raced over to the diner and heard voices in the back. Once he arrived at the scene, he took several steps back in shock.

Emma was helping a very much alive Kathryn Nolan off the ground.

He looked over to Ruby who was being consoled by the writer that had come to town.

She saw Archie and ran over to him. He instinctively put his arm around her.

"So she's alive?" Ruby asked, "She's real?"

Kathryn gave her a frightened look.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get you to a hospital." Emma told her. She looked at Ruby apologetically. "I'll need to come by after and get a statement from you."

Ruby nodded.

After Emma, August and Kathryn cleared out, Archie finally found his voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Ruby nodded again. "She approached me when I was taking out the garbage and I freaked. I mean I found that woman's heart. I thought she came back to get it. Stupid, I know, but I pushed her to the ground and started screaming. I feel like such an idiot."

Archie thought back to his reaction to the puppets.

"No need to feel stupid, most of us has had at least one instance of our imagination getting the better of us."

She pulled away and turned to face him. "Thanks but you're just saying that to make feel better. I can't believe I reacted that way."

"Well I do want you to feel better but it's also true. Yesterday in the shop, when I saw those puppets, I had this image that they were real people and who were cursed. You at least have a reason for reacting that way. Mine just came from nowhere."

"Really?"

"Really. You know, now that Kathryn's alive my schedule just cleared up. If you like, I can wait with you until Emma comes back? We could sit and have a coffee."

"I'd like that but after all this, I think we need something a little stronger than coffee," Ruby said as she grabbed his hand and headed into the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror, ran her hands down along her body and smiled. She looked good. She felt good too. Ever since Kathryn's return yesterday, she was feeling more herself. Although the red dress she chose for Mary Margaret's homecoming party was nowhere near her normal revealing attire, it clung to her body in just the right places that she knew she'd get the desired reaction when Archie saw it.

She had decided after her talking to her grandmother days ago that if Archie did show interest, she would give it a shot, but somewhere along the way she went from being curious about being with a man like Archie, to actually hoping she'd get the chance. After his adorable stammering request to go out Saturday she knew she had it.

It placed Ruby in a position she was comfortable in. She faltered at many things but Ruby knew how to seduce a man. The initial dance at the beginning was her favorite part: the flirtations, the wanting and the buildup of desire. Ruby loved all the aspects of starting a relationship.

Keeping one was a different matter but Archie wasn't like the other guys in her life so maybe this time would be different.

They already were different thanks to her Grandmother, who was more than happy to close the diner and come late so Ruby could go with Archie to the party. As far as Ruby could remember, that had never happened before.

She grabbed her favorite leopard print scarf and looked at herself once last time before she heard the bell from the opening front door. She gave herself a confident nod and headed downstairs.

Archie's reaction was just what she was expecting. His eyebrows rose slightly and a small but audible gasp escaped from his lips.

"You look... lovely." He said.

Their eyes locked and Ruby had no desire to break the gaze. The thought occurred to her that with Granny at the diner and August gone to the party already, they had the place to themselves.

As if reading her mind, Archie broke the stare and said, "We should probably get going."

"Alright," Ruby replied. "I hope Mary Margaret is happy with the party. "

Archie paused at the door. "Well she has been through a lot so don't be surprised if she doesn't have the reaction you are expecting."

"You don't think she'll be happy we threw her a party."

"Oh I'm sure she will but after going through that type of crisis, it's… well it's normal for people to be a bit distant. The important thing tonight is she sees her friends are happy to have her back."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Ruby replied, slightly confused as she followed Archie out.

As soon as they arrived Ruby understood exactly what Archie was talking about.

She went straight to Mary Margaret and gave her a big hug

"I'm so glad you're home." She told her.

Mary Margaret's response was polite. She smiled and thanked her but she seemed distracted and a little cold. Ruby could understand. She use to drive herself crazy thinking about how she was stuck in Storybrooke. She couldn't' imagine being stuck in a cell.

For the most part the party was sweet and uneventful. Dr. Whale was on his best behavior. Mr. Gold didn't stay too long, easing the nerves of most of the people in the room when he left.

She thought she caught August staring at her several times and was surprised to find when she went for a glass of punch, that it was Archie he seemed fascinated by.

Granny arrived late but it looked like the diner was slow that night for she had time to bake.

For the most part, she stuck close to Archie and made the occasional small talk. When she saw him look at his watch, she leaned into him and whispered, "Ready to leave whenever you are."

Granny was the only one who noticed and thankfully responded in a quiet voice.

"Are you to getting ready to leave?"

"Um..."Archie looked over at Ruby. "Yes I believe so."

"I have to get up early and open tomorrow remember."

"Yes and then you have Saturday and Sunday off."

"I know," Ruby grinned, "and I appreciate it."

"So what are you two going to do Saturday?"

"Dinner and dancing." Ruby said, "They have a live band playing at the rabbit hole. Should be fun. "

"Yeah, should be," he echoed.

Ruby turned to Archie. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Emma and Mary Margaret."

"I'll be right there."

She went over to the kitchen island where Emma and Mary Margaret were standing.

"Archie and I are probably going to leave soon. Thank you for inviting us." She looked directly at Mary Margaret, "I want to say again how happy I am that your back home."

"Thank you Ruby."

"So," Emma said, "You and Archie huh?"

Ruby smiled and looked over at Archie who was still talking with Granny.

"Yeah, it's kinda a new thing."

Emma nodded. "Well he's a nice guy, I hope it works out."

Ruby watched Archie approach.

"Thank you ladies for the lovely evening, Mary Margaret, again, I just want to say how happy and relieved I am that you're free and home."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said.

Emma added,"And thank you for offering to testify."

"I'm just glad it wasn't needed." He looked at Ruby and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Ruby smiled and linked her arm in his. "We shall."

When they reached the steps of the bed and breakfast, Ruby was disappointed she lived so close. She wasn't ready for the evening to end.

"Night cap Mr. Night owl?" she asked.

"Definitely," Archie responded to her delight.

They entered the house and she led him to the kitchen.

"Scotch?"

"Would be wonderful"

She poured his drink and grabbed an open bottle of red wine from the fridge for herself. She kicked off her heels, poured her glass and took a seat across form Archie at the table.

"A toast to the living breathing Kathryn Nolan."

Archie grinned. "I'll drink to that."

She took a sip and leaned forward on the table. "You were right about Mary Margaret. I'm really glad you warned me."

"She'll be okay. She just needs a little time."

"Oh and it was all I could do to not burst out laughing when Henry gave her that card. We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan. I feel bad for thinking it was funny because he was so sincere and adorable."

Archie took a sip of his drink and chuckled, "We'll it was funny. I had to stifle myself as well. Henry is sweet boy."

Ruby studied him for a moment. "You really care about him don't you?"

Archie nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Poor kid. I know this whole thing has been hard on him. He'd be in the diner often, studying his book as if it had the answers in it. Hopefully now that Mary Margaret's free, we'll see him smile m…. " she stopped noticing how Archie dropped his eyes and frowned at the mention of the book.

"You okay?"

He looked up from the table, "Yeah, sorry Ruby. I don't want to ruin the evening with talk about my work."

"I don't mind. You were there for me when I needed someone to talk to, unless you can't mention it because of the whole legal thing."

Archie gave her a small grin.

"Actually that's for anything Henry tells me in our sessions and you know about the book anyway. It's just… I use to be so sure that indulging Henry with his fantasy about that book was the right thing to do. I even went head to head with Regina on it, but lately I've been second guessing myself," he paused and took a sip of his drink, "I mean with everything that's happened recently and everything he's gone through I don't know if he's getting better and yet at the same time, I still believe it's important to have hope and the ability to believe in a better life and in many ways that's what Henry's book is," he took another pause. "I don't know. I'm probably just babbling and not making any sense."

Ruby reached across the table and placed her hand on Archie`s.

"I wouldn`t say that. Dreaming, hoping that somewhere out there is something more, something better, is something I can kind of relate to. I spent years doing it. But I do know one thing for certain. You're a good man, with a good heart and whatever you decide, I have no doubt it will be because it's what you truly believe is best for Henry."

For a moment they just sat there with her hand holding his across the table. Archie looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Ruby that means a lot to me."

"Any time." Ruby smiled.

They both sat in silence and as Ruby looked into his eyes, she wondered how long they had before August or Granny would be coming home. They hadn't even had their first real date yet. Would he think she was too forward if she went around the table, and straddled him on the chair? Or maybe just a small kiss.

She started getting up when she heard the front door. Archie jumped in his seat and looked at his watch.

"I should probably get going. Like you said, you have to be up early to open the diner."

Ruby pursed her lips together and forced a grin. The moment was broken and wasn't coming back that night. She would have to wait until Saturday. "Okay. I'll see you out."

She led Archie to the front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe. I have a few things scheduled but if not, I'll be here 6:00 on Saturday."

"Can't wait." Ruby said.

She closed the door behind him and let out a sigh.

Two more days to go.


End file.
